Siete Días de Lluvia
by LysL0ve
Summary: "¿Qué te ha entregado la vida para mostrar tanta melancolía resguardada entre sonrisas?", "Creí estar protegida del resto del mundo tras una pared, cuando lo que en realidad hacia era tirar retazos de mi corazón como piedras a la espera de alejar a los demás." - El destino tiene su forma de trabajar, a veces los cambios climáticos son parte de este./ UA


Holaaaaaa ¿Cómo están? Bueno una nota rápida para decir que me estoy obsesionando demasiado con escribir sobre esta pareja. Ojalá les guste esta historia, a mí me gustó escribirla ^^

Doy crédito a las maravillosas creadoras de Sakura Card Captor, CLAMP.

Me gustaría saber que les pareció ^^

* * *

 **Siete Días de Lluvia**

" **¿Qué te ha entregado la vida para mostrar tanta melancolía resguardada entre sonrisas?", "Creí estar protegida del resto del mundo tras una pared, cuando lo que en realidad hacia era tirar retazos de mi corazón como piedras a la espera de alejar a los demás." "Ayer admití que te amo; ahora déjame demostrártelo."** AU

 **El destino tiene su forma de trabajar, a veces los cambios climáticos son parte de este.**

* * *

 _ **Lunes 2:43 pm**_

Pensar que el destino tiene sus manera de formarse con o sin disposición de hombre es algo que siempre he encontrado misterioso. Como si cada paso o incluso cada respiro estuviera escrito. Incluso he llegado a pensar que en algún momento la persona más terca del mundo alguna vez dijo "voy a cambiar el destino" e intento cambiar su camino, sin darse cuenta que ese pensamiento en ese mismo instante en ese mismo lugar estaba predicho. No se puede cambiar el destino.

Así que he de suponer que el destino ahora mismo me está haciendo un favor o una broma, dependiendo de qué camino tenga para mí.

Y es que es increíble pensar que tu estas a mi lado ahora mismo; juntos debajo de un cobertizo viendo cómo se da una de las lloviznas más grandes del año en la ciudad.

En la ciudad de Tomoeda las tardes cálidas son casi tan escazas como la probabilidad de ganar los cinco números completos de la lotería. El día se ve tan oscuro que parece que ya es de noche cuando probablemente faltan casi cuatro horas.

Tu estas empapada. Yo estoy empapado. Y ninguno habla. Ninguno ha dicho nada, incluso cuando podríamos iniciar la conversación mencionando el agresivo clima desplegándose en frente de nosotros, dejamos que mejor la tensión del silencio se la lleve el sonido de las miles de millones de gotas al caer.

Y es que es demasiada la coincidencia que yo, entre todas las personas de nuestro instituto, te encontrara a ti junto a mí.

Porque te sigo con la mirada desde que tengo memoria.

Porque desde que tengo diez años y me mude por primera vez aquí siempre has destacado entre los miles de rostros de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

Pero tu obvia belleza – obvia digo, porque todo el mundo lo sabe. Todos saben de la existencia de la hermosa Sakura Kinomoto en el instituto – no es lo único que me atrae a ti.

Son tus ojos.

Y la tristeza que guardan.

Admito que su color verde vibrante, como el pasto después de una tarde de lluvia (oh, la ironía), es algo que atraería a cualquiera, sin embargo, A veces me pregunto ¿Qué te ha entregado la vida para mostrar tanta melancolía resguardada entre sonrisas?

Porque yo lo he notado, pero a veces me pregunto cómo nadie jamás lo ha mencionado. ¿Acaso es solo obvio para mí? ¿Acaso solo yo puedo ver la tristeza que intentas ocultar tan desesperadamente?

No te compadezco, no, es todo lo contrario, te admiro. A estas alturas de la vida – después de haber estado 7 años de mi vida persiguiéndote con la mirada cada vez que cruzabas mi cuadro de visión – puedo admitir que he estado enamorado de ti casi desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Pero creo que nunca lo has sabido, y posiblemente nunca lo sabrás. Porque es imposible mirar la vida con ojos brillantes cuando tu interior está completamente roto por dentro.

Entonces, vuelvo a este momento. Te observo de reojo una que otra vez y miro como tus ojos verdes observan al cielo mientras tu mente divaga a algún lugar de tu mente.

Estoy en un dilema, ¿Sacarte o no sacarte de tus pensamientos?

"Está lloviendo a cantaros" te escucho decir, sorprendiéndome. Yo simplemente respondo con un casto _si_ y dejo que el silencio continúe haciendo lo suyo. Me golpeo mentalmente; debí haber respondido mejor.

Tu simplemente continuas mirando al cielo con interés… acompañada de la melancolía permanente en tus ojos, claro.

Dejamos que el concierto en frente de nosotros continúe. Observo el cielo yo también. Intento ver lo que tanto estas tratando de encontrar; intento alcanzarte en este infinito cielo gris.

Pero por mucho que lo intento, solo la ridícula impresión de que mientras yo miraba arriba tú me mirabas de reojo se queda en mi memoria como una fugaz ilusión improbable.

* * *

 _ **Martes 9: 15 am**_

Hoy también llueve… ¿Pero cuándo no?

Mi escritorio ha estado al lado de la ventana desde que tengo memoria y es algo que siempre he agradecido. Veo el patio de juegos del instituto y como se empiezan a formar charcos en el pasto o incluso en la arena donde se juega futbol.

Cierro los ojos un instante y pienso en la maravilla que sería estar afuera en este momento; escuchando la harmonía creada por el sonido del salpicar de las gotas, el calor de la humedad cuando no hay viento. En la quietud; en la calma; en la seguridad.

Es curioso pensar que este tipo de sentimientos se sienten más que todo cuando estas acompañada de la gente que amas; tu familia y tus amigos. Pero para mí es todo lo contrario, es cuando estoy acompañada cuando me siento más sola que nunca.

"Buenos días Sakura" dice una voz a mi lado, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Es mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. Le sonrío y le respondo con un _"Buenos días"_ también

"Veo que estas volviendo a ver la lluvia caer" yo simplemente río y continuo sonriendo. Me pregunto porque la felicidad que demuestro veinticuatro horas al día la siento cada vez más y más falsa. Siento el corazón entumecido.

Hablo con Tomoyo de trivialidades. Hablamos del chico que le gusta, Eriol Hiraguizawa, y como más temprano que tarde le va a pedir que sean pareja. Hablamos de la tarea para hoy y lo difícil que era el punto tres. Hablamos de la gran probabilidad de que Yamazaki termine pidiéndole a Chiharu que sea su novia. Pero nunca hablamos de mí. Nunca hablamos de ella. A veces pienso que Tomoyo sabe que intento desesperadamente guardar la tristeza que hay en mi interior, pero nunca lo ha mencionado. Solo ha ocurrido que me pregunte un desinteresado "Estas bien?" cuando de vez en cuando me veo hundida en mis pensamientos y yo simplemente respondo un casto "si" con una sonrisa para ser más convincente.

No hay descanso para la máscara con sonrisa falsa.

"Oh mira, son Li y Eriol" dice mi amiga haciéndome salir por completo de mis pensamientos. Tengo que recordarme más de dos veces en guardar la compostura cada vez que mencionan tu nombre.

Te veo entrar con Hiraguizawa hablando de asuntos que desde aquí no puedo escuchar. Creo que no logras darte cuenta de cómo mis ojos te siguen de reojo.

Te envidio Li Shaoran. Envidio tu capacidad de ser transparente pero misterioso a la vez. Pero a la vez, te he seguido con la mirada suficiente tiempo como para darme cuenta que en verdad siempre he admirado eso de ti también.

Pero estoy atemorizada de ti. Evado tu presencia desde 10 años. Desde la primera vez que posaste esos ojos marrones en mí, supe en ese mismo instante que debía evadirte a toda costa, porque eres el único que no ha sido engañado por mis sonrisas mentirosas. Todavía se me hace un poco de gracia como todas mis amigas me miraban con curiosidad al ver como evadía al "guapísimo Li Shaoran", pero nunca les dije la razón; siento que tu mirada es la única capaz de observar a fondo a la verdadera Sakura Kinomoto, con sonrisa quebrada y corazón partido.

¿Cómo es posible que esos ojos marrones, tan oscuros e infinitos como el mismo universo, son capaces de descubrir mi verdadero ser? Es un misterio que prefiero no desplegar.

Oigo tu risa mientras caminas a tu escritorio, curiosamente tu puesto en el salón siempre ha sido detrás de mío desde que te mudaste aquí hace 7 años. Pero es una situación que pienso que es parte de la ironía de la vida; tus ojos son los únicos a los que no les puedo mentir. Soy cuidadosa con mi mascara con sonrisa permanente y la muestro a cualquiera que se me presente. Pero a ti no te puedo mostrar la máscara… a ti no te puedo mostrar mis mentiras… no te puedo engañar.

Volteo la vista de nuevo a la ventana. La lluvia me recuerda ayer en la tarde, es un recuerdo incrustado en mi memoria, ¿Es acaso una coincidencia que en el momento en el que me sentía más vulnerable que nunca tú fuiste mi única compañía? Tú, la única persona capaz de ver la verdadera yo. Porque minutos antes de que hubieras llegado corriendo a cubrirte de la lluvia yo ya estaba ahí, debajo del cobertizo, viendo como las gotas de lluvia se llevaban mis penas consigo.

Buscaba paz al ver las gotas transparentes. Buscaba que mi padre volviera a sonreír, buscaba que mi hermano volviera a casa después de haberse fugado ya hace un año con Yukito, buscaba compañía, buscaba un recuerdo casi olvidado de mi madre. Ninguno de estos me fue concedido.

Salvo uno, claro. Compañía. Minutos después llegaste tú Shaoran Li, empapado de pies a cabeza y con respiración entre cortada por tanto correr. Me miraste unos segundos con lo que identifiqué como sorpresa, y al igual que yo volteaste la mirada al cielo a ver las gotas caer.

No me animo a admitir como mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes al pensar que estábamos bajo el mismo techo, pero en ese mismo momento me sentí completa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve esperanza. Esperanza de que mi hermano volvería, que mi padre volvería a sonreír, que todos volviéramos a ser una familia completa. Que tendría de nuevo la oportunidad de vivir la situación más remotamente mundana, en la cual saludaría el retrato de mi madre en la mañana y desayunaría con mi padre y mi hermano en la misma mesa.

Qué magníficos minutos fueron esos en el que sentí que podría volver a sonreír con alegría. Pero claro, fueron solo minutos.

El resto de los estudiantes van entrando por la puerta y veo a Tomoyo con Hiraguizawa coqueteando. Siento tu mirada escrutadora detrás mío. Una parte de mi quiere huir, quiere gritarte que no sigas observando porque verás todo lo que he esperado esconder desesperadamente por tanto tiempo. Pero otra parte de mi quiere darse la vuelta y sostenerte la mirada. Quiere ser descubierta y salvada del ahogo que lentamente me ha estado consumiendo a lo largo de los años.

"Kinomoto" te oigo decir y me volteo un poco sorprendida al escucharte pronunciar mi nombre. Veo como en tus ojos debates algo, como si hubieras estado juntando un infinito valor para llamarme. Finalmente veo como toman una decisión. "¿Cómo te fue ayer con la lluvia? ¿Te mojaste después de que me fui?"

Parpadee "No mucho la verdad. Me fui minutos después de que tú te fueras y solo quedaba una pequeña llovizna" Siento que debería dejar así nuestra conversación pero no soy capaz de parar, quiero hablar más contigo "¿Y tú? ¿No sientes que te enfermaste?"

"Naah" dijiste tu mientras hacías un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto "apenas llegue a casa me cambie de ropa y me preparé algo caliente"

"Qué bueno, me alegra" respondí yo mientras te sostenía la mirada. Tu sonreíste satisfecho con mi respuesta y yo te la devolví. Otra sonrisa falsa que contar en el día. Pero claro, es cuando intento persuadirte con mis mentiras que nunca te logro engañar. Al momento en el que me viste sonreír vi como el café de tus ojos se hacían cada vez más profundos, como si me trataras de entender. Tengo tantas preguntas para ti, ¿Qué buscas descifrar Shaoran Li? ¿Qué esperas encontrar? Pero en cambio me quedo callada al igual que tú y solo compartimos un íntimo juego de miradas retadoras; yo encuentro en ti algo que no busco y tu buscas en mi algo que no encuentras.

* * *

 _ **Miércoles 3:23 pm**_

De nuevo bajo el mismo techo. Estoy comenzando a pensar que el destino piensa hacerme la broma más pesada en la existencia, porque es demasiada la coincidencia que la tormenta de lluvia se hiciera más fuerte de un momento para otro exactamente cuando estoy cerca de la misma tienda en la que me cubrí hace dos días.

Miro al cielo gris por debajo del techo y pienso en las escazas probabilidades que tengo de que al salir corriendo no me moje tanto como creo que lo haré. Pero claro, es imposible que las coincidencias terminen aquí; esta vida es un círculo vicioso que nunca termina. Porque tiempo después veo una sombra correr exactamente en la misma dirección a la que estaba corriendo minutos antes, a la busca de resguardo… justo aquí.

Decir que me sorprende como te volví a encontrar bajo este mismo techo otra vez bajo una tormenta de lluvia es quedarse corto, y creo que tú piensas lo mismo. Después de que lograras resguardarte y quitarte el cabello de la cara me miraste con sorpresa, como si esto no fuera parte de una jugarreta del destino sino una terrible coincidencia.

Nos miramos sin nada que decir, hasta que yo rompo el creciente silencio con un corto "hola". En mi mente quería sonar más seguro, pero no estaba preparado para el _hola_ que salió dentro de mí casi sin respiración y demostrando mi sorpresa y necesidad de decir algo antes de que la fugaz oportunidad de iniciar una conversación se escapara.

Tú me seguiste mirando "Hola Li" dijiste y te acomodaste a mi lado mientras mirábamos al frente a ver la lluvia caer. Que terrible deja vú el que nos está consumiendo.

"Otra vez aquí" decimos al mismo tiempo y no se quien está más sorprendido tu o yo. Pero después de voltearnos a mirar con sorpresa nos empezamos a reír. Y esta vez, mientras escucho una verdadera risa saliendo de tus labios, siento como me vuelvo a enamorar de ti. Veo como tus ojos se relajan y dejan atrás un poco de la tristeza que tanto te consume en el día a día, pero creo que te has dado cuenta porque abriste los ojos como dándote cuenta de tus acciones y evades mi mirada. Qué difícil es sacarte de tu tristeza, pero lo volveré a intentar.

Esta vez hago lo que no hice la última vez que estuvimos aquí y menciono el clima, quiero iniciar una conversación contigo así sea que tenga que incluir la obviedad del agresivo clima que se desata en frente de nosotros. Menciono también la increíble coincidencia que te vuelva a ver bajo este mismo techo, aunque muy en el fondo sé que no lo es; es parte del destino. Quiero ver más reacciones de ti. Quiero sé la persona con la que te puedas desatar esa odiosa mascara de sonrisas falsas; quiero ayudarte a levantar esa melancolía permanente que acompañan esos brillantes ojos verdes. Hablamos de mucho más, esta es la primera vez que hablamos tanto desde que te conocí, incluso bromeamos y veo como tus ojos empiezan a demostrar un poco de alegría que hace tiempo debiste considerar perdida.

No sé si somos amigos, o simplemente conocidos atrapados en una forzosa situación, pero si somos la segunda me esforzare para que seamos la primera.

Seguimos hablando y pienso que la conversación ha dejado de ser forzada. Veo cómo nuestra conversación se ha tornado a un aire más natural y ahora hablamos de varias cosas demás; incluso bromeamos. Te veo reír por unos minutos y dejamos que el silencio vuelva a nosotros, tú me observas unos segundos con tus ojos brillantes ya libres de los pensamientos melancólicos que se deslizan por tu mira y continuas mirando al frente a ver el espectáculo natural.

Me quedo mirándote unos instantes, _¿Qué ocultas Sakura Kinomoto?_ Pienso para mis adentros. Veo como rápidamente posas tus ojos en mi con terror y sorpresa. Me toman dos segundos exactos darme cuenta como he dicho eso en voz alta. Tengo ganas de corregirme, y disculparme. Quiero decirte que fue solo una estupidez y cambiar de tema rápidamente para volver a hablar de trivialidades. Pero en cambio me quedo callado y te miro fijamente esperando a tu siguiente movimiento. Creo que te has dado cuenta de la intensidad de mi mirada porque rápidamente la evades y vuelves tus ojos a la lluvia caer.

"N-No entiendo a qué te refieres, no oculto nada" empiezas diciendo en forma vacilante. Pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso no es cierto.

Me quedo callado unos instantes y casi sin pensarlo me decido al final: _al carajo, que el corazón hable por primera vez._

"Me refiero al sentimiento en tus ojos. ¿Soy solo yo el que se da cuenta de la tristeza que guardas? Por qué te he visto Sakura Kinomoto, he visto como le sonríes a todos, incluso a Daidoji, pero nunca dejas que la sonrisa en tus labios alcance tus ojos. ¿Qué no te deja ser feliz?" tú me sigues mirando con horror y te alejas dos pasos de mí, supongo que crees que alejarte de mí evitará que pueda ver la verdad detrás de tu sonrisa quebrada.

"R-repito que n-no sé de lo que estás hablando" continuas tú de forma vacilante y vuelves a tratar de evadir mi mirada. Pero sé que lo has visto, has visto mi deseo de ayudarte, ¿Le tienes tanto miedo a que te salven? O es que te has rendido a que alguien te salvara.

Por alguna razón me siento dolido, lo cual me extraña porque tu reacción es completamente natural a las preguntas de un extraño; no nos conocemos, pero me hubiera gustado que sí. Supongo que siempre me sentí aunque fuera un poco especial en tu mirada, pero cuan equivocado estaba.

Esta vez soy yo el que aparta la mirada de tu figura y volteo el rostro para mirar el suelo "Lo entiendo, lo siento. No quería preguntarte algo tan personal" Veo como la lluvia empieza a cesar lentamente y tomo esto como una señal de que debo dejar así mi corta relación con Sakura Kinomoto; un desastre que no se dio tiempo para empezar, solo estaba ahí cuando llegamos.

Empecé a hacer ademán de irme cuando siento como algo me sujeta la manga de mi blazer. Grande es mi sorpresa cuando veo que lo que me sujeta es nada más y nada menos tu mano. Tú, la que dos minutos atrás estaba desesperada por alejarte de mí. Me quedo expectante a la espera de que hables. No mencionas nada. Simplemente dejamos que el salpicar de las gotas de lluvia evadan el incesante silencio. Finalmente lo interrumpes.

"¿Por qué?" te oigo decir. No entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres pero no tengo la oportunidad de preguntarte porque continuas hablando, esta vez mirándome y aumentado tu tono de voz "¿Por qué eres el único que ha logrado ver a través de mi Shaoran Li? Tú, la única persona a la que no quería defraudar con mi verdadera yo, ¿Cómo es posible? Nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, ¿Por qué tu si?"

Te sujeto la mirada con una intensidad que iguala a la tuya, me siento atrapado por tus hermosos ojos verdes que emiten toda clase de emociones. Dejamos que el silencio nos envuelva de nuevo mientras seguimos conectando nuestras miradas. Tu mano no ha soltado mi manga y creo que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que la habías sujetado; simplemente te desmoronaste, justo en frente de mis ojos.

"Por qué" preguntas esta vez con un volumen de voz derrotado y vuelves a mirar al piso. Has soltado mi manga y te vas alejando otra vez de mí, como si estuvieras tratando de volver a construir la muralla que siempre has tenido para evitar a todos aquellos a tu alrededor. No soporto ver cómo te vuelves a encerrar en la misma tristeza.

"Por qué te amo"

Veo como me miras sorprendida y entonces hago lo inimaginable, algo que nunca se me había ocurrido hacer, pero siempre he soñado en lograr. En dos pasos largos te sujeto el rostro con mis dos manos y acerco tus labios a los míos juntándolos en un apasionado beso. Intento encontrarle la lógica a cómo hemos llegado a este punto, pero lo primero que tengo en mente ahora mismo es en la suavidad de tus labios y en un pequeño sabor salado que acompaña a este inesperado beso, ¿Lagrimas?.

Siento como te relajas en mis manos y empiezas a corresponderme. Es curioso pensar como había soñado con este momento en los últimos 7 años de mi existencia pero nunca llegue a pensar en la posibilidad de que se podría cumplir. Pasas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y tomo esta oportunidad para pasar una mano por tu cintura acercándote más a mi mientras te acaricio el rostro con mi otra mano. Rompemos el beso por falta de oxígeno y nos quedamos mirando a la espera de encontrar una excusa a lo que acabamos de hacer, pero ninguno dice nada, únicamente nos miramos a los ojos y dejamos que el silencio sea llevado por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al salpicar con el asfalto.

* * *

 _ **Jueves, 10: 00 am**_

Desde que tengo memoria he tenido una frase tan cercana a mi corazón que a estas alturas de la vida la podría llamar mi mantra.

Corazón Frio, Amor sin dolor.

Me la he repetido todas las mañanas, tardes y noches. Y la he aplicado en mi vida como si fuera una simple costumbre como vestirse antes de salir o incluso ir al instituto cinco días a la semana.

Entonces, ¿Por qué cuando más tenía que apegarme a esta frase fue cuando quedó por completo en el olvido? ¿Por qué cuando vi tus ojos reflejando un dolor que intentabas en vano ocultar, fue cuando decidí hacer algo tan estúpido como sujetar la manga de tu blazer? Sabía que debía dejarte ir. Debíamos olvidar esa agradable coincidencia bajo el mismo techo y simplemente no volvernos a hablar. Tu seguirías tu camino y yo el mío.

Pero la idea de dejarte ir me resultó más dolorosa que lo que había esperado. Así que me sujeté a lo primero que pudiera sujetar de ti y deje mis emociones fluir como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejando mi mantra destruido por completo. Dejarte ir era como dejar ir el último tramo de luz que todavía alcanzaba ver en este ahogo de oscuridad.

Que me besaras fue una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Fue algo con lo que había soñado hace demasiado, pero que nunca me había permitido ocurrir. Por qué la máscara de sonrisas ocultaba mi verdadero rostro.

Debí haber sabido que mi convicción de alejarte de mí no me duraría mucho. Desde hace mucho tiempo he intentado alejarme de los demás; apartarme de aquellos que podrían descubrir mi lado más vulnerable – gente como tú, Li – y no apegarme a nadie en especial. Pero claro, debí saber que ya esto último lo había hecho. Desde el primer instante que te vi a mis diez años supe que quede completamente enamorada de ti. Pero claro, no me debía permitir eso. Porque habían cosas por las cuales no ver el brillo de la vida; mi casa había dejado de ser un hogar, y mi familia había dejado de ser el fruto de mi seguridad, se había vuelto el fruto de mis penas.

Así que preferí olvidarte y alejarme. Alejarme de todo.

Pero cuan equivocada estaba al pensar que ya estaba protegida de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme daño desde entonces. Creí estar protegida del resto del mundo tras una pared impenetrable, cuando lo que en realidad hacia era tirar retazos de mi corazón como piedras a la espera de que hicieran el trabajo. Pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez siento que mientras te lanzo retazos de mi corazón con la intensión de herirte y alejarme de ti, tu mientras tanto recoges cada pedazo roto y los vas juntando poco a poco con la intensión de devolvérmelo. Roto, pero completo.

Desde que te conocí siempre que te veía o pensaba en ti sentía como la máscara de sonrisas falsas que siempre llevaba se iba agrietando. Pensé que evadiéndote sería la solución para volver a arreglar la máscara y dejarla como nueva, pero lo único que hacía era colocar cinta pegante sobre las grietas, sin darme cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás, estas eran permanentes.

"Es todo por ahora, disfruten de su receso de 30 minutos" escucho al profesor decir mientras este cierra su cuaderno de lecciones y varios estudiantes comienzan a hablar. Me avergüenza saber que durante toda la clase solamente estuve pensando en ti y nuestro momento juntos ayer, pero ya más adelante le pediré las notas de la clase a Tomoyo.

Siento tu presencia detrás de mío. Y es que desde la mañana, desde el momento que te vi, no he sabido como mirarte. Sé que buscas respuestas a como dejamos las cosas ayer. A como dejé fluir mis verdaderos sentimientos, a como aceptamos por completo lo que sentimos con ese beso y a como después de unos segundos de separarnos, salí corriendo en dirección opuesta al techo sin importarme que aun caía el diluvio del año.

He intentado evadir tu mirada desde que llegaste pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar. Una parte mía quiere salir corriendo de tu mirada escrutadora, y otra parte mía solo quiere encararte y decirte _"ya no más. He aceptado que quiero ser feliz, contigo"._ Pero no sé cómo iniciarlo.

Finalmente tú lo haces.

"Kinomoto" empiezas diciendo tú. No sé en qué momento te levantaste de tu asiento y te posaste en frente del mío, observándome con una intensidad que aterro y me atrae al mismo tiempo. "¿Podemos hablar?" yo simplemente acepto con la cabeza y me levanto de mi asiento siguiéndote a donde sea que fuéramos. No podíamos salir, todavía estaba lloviendo, pero eso no nos detiene. En cambio, nos resguardamos en uno de los techos del edificio del instituto y vemos la lluvia caer.

"Kino – Sakura" dijiste tú tras varios segundos de silencio. Intento ignorar el brinco que da mi corazón al escucharte decir mi nombre. "Tengo tanto que preguntarte… pero temo que vuelvas a escapar de mi" Esto último me sorprende, y quedo aún más al ver como un rayo de dolor se cruza por tus ojos oscuros.

Quiero decirte que no escapare, que me quedaré aquí a tu lado. Que por fin he decidido dejar de ocultarme… ¿Pero en verdad lo haré? De todos modos, ayer salí huyendo. Te herí sin darme cuenta. Siento una opresión en el pecho; a la única persona que no me había quedado por desilusionar, la desilusione. Que redundante es la vida.

Estoy a punto de disculparme, pero no logro decir palabra ya que me interrumpes.

"Pero no me importa" dices. Recoges mi rostro en tus manos con una delicadeza que me hace sentir segura, y haces que te mire a los ojos. "Porque yo puedo ver la tristeza que hay en tus ojos, y de mí no debes ocultarla. Ayer admití que te amo; ahora déjame demostrártelo."

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio mientras seguimos mirándonos a los ojos. Busco en ellos una señal que me demuestre los contrario a tus palabras. No lo encuentro. Solo hayo seguridad, confianza, y todo lo que pensé que había perdido ya hace mucho tiempo.

Esta vez no hubo vuelta atrás. Sentí las lágrimas desbordarse de mis ojos y salir en forma descontrolada.

Una vez cuando era pequeña, a mi años, aprendí a montar en patines. Quede muy cerca de la acera y perdí el control cayendo en un arbusto donde las espinas atravesaron varios puntos de mi brazo derecho. El dolor era insoportable. No lloré.

Otra vez, a mis 10 años, escuche los gritos de mi padre y mi hermano mientras estaba en mi habitación. Escuche a mi hermano decir lo terrible que se sentía en nuestra familia. Como mi padre nunca podría reemplazar a mi madre y como deseaba salir de nuestra casa de una vez por todas. Escuchar eso me destruyo por dentro. No lloré.

A mis 15 años, después de escuchar otra pelea de mi padre y mi hermano, vi a mi padre acostado en el sillón. Fui lentamente a preguntarle si estaba bien, cuando ni siquiera pude decir palabra porque mi padre habló – más para sí mismo que conmigo.

"Nadeshiko, como desearía que estuvieras aquí".

La voz quebrada y llena de nostalgia de mi padre fue tan dolorosa que decidí mejor retractarme a mi habitación y concentrarme en la oscuridad de la noche. No lloré.

Finalmente, a mis 16 años, después de volver a lo que antes consideraba mi hogar, fue donde vi a mi hermano por última vez. Estuve por más de una hora tratando de convencerlo con desesperación que volviera a considerar la loca idea que pasaba por su cabeza: Deseaba alejarse de nosotros. Lo último que vi, fue la sonrisa triste de mi hermano, un sentimental "cuídate monstruo" y su figura cruzando la puerta. Así fue como se rompió lo último que quedaba de mis recuerdos de una familia feliz. El silencio que siguió a la despedida de mi hermano me destrozo. Caer en mis rodillas en forma derrotada fue la forma en la que sentí a mi cuerpo rendirse. Esperé a que las lágrimas invadieran mis ojos, pero lo único que sentí fue un entumecimiento que me acompaña hasta el día de hoy. Estuve durante varias horas a la espera de llorar, pero nunca ocurrió. Me di cuenta que se llora en estos casos cuando finalmente se siente que ya no hay esperanza. No podía llorar lo que hace tiempo consideraba perdido.

En los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida nunca lloré. Pero tampoco volví a ser la misma. Sin darme cuenta, perdí pedazos de la chica inocente y alegre que alguna vez fui en mi infancia.

Pero esta vez, mientras siento a las lágrimas correr de mis ojos hasta drenarme por completo. Siento como lloro todo aquello que no pude llorar antes. Mi accidente a los 6. La pelea de mi padre y mi hermano a los 10. La tristeza de mi padre a los 15. La despedida de mi hermano a los 16. Mi vida hoy en día a los 17.

Siento tus brazos sujetarme con más fuerza, abrazándome y me permito llorar más fuerte. Lloro por mi padre, y su soledad al no sentir a mi madre cerca. Lloro por mi hermano, y la incomprensión que siempre sintió por parte de nosotros. Lloro por mí y los pedazos que he perdido de mi esencia; de la verdadera y optimista Sakura a la que le dije adiós hace ya mucho tiempo.

Es en este momento que me doy cuenta que cuando vas a llorar necesitas tres cosas esenciales: Un lugar seguro, una persona en quien confiar, y esperanza de que todo estará bien.

En ti conseguí las tres.

* * *

 _ **Viernes, 6:32 pm**_

Un día normal el cielo del atardecer se estaría pintando de distintos colores. Se llenaría el cielo de Rojo, de amarillo, de naranja, incluso de tonos rosados. Pero hoy no es ese día.

Lo único que se ve es el permanente cielo gris que se torna cada vez más oscuro, anunciando la noche.

Observo desde la ventana de mi habitación como el cielo va anunciando otra llovizna del día. No dejo de pensar en el evento de ayer. Como finalmente te dejaste ser vulnerable después de tanto tiempo. Como lloraste toda tu tristeza. Como al terminar volviste tus ojos rojos de tanto llorar a mirarme y con una pequeña sonrisa verdadera, te disculpaste _"por arruinarme el suéter"._

Pienso en cómo te fuiste calmando de a poco y me contaste finalmente la historia de tu familia. Como tu familia dejó de ser tu hogar. Como tu hermano los abandonó. Cómo poco a poco y sin darte cuenta, perdiste a la Sakura que solías ser, y te convertiste en un cuerpo sin alma andante con una máscara de sonrisas falsas permanente.

Me dejaste escuchar tus problemas. Me dejaste cogerte de la mano. Me dejaste consolarte mientras te desmoronabas. Mee dejaste prestarte mi pañuelo para secar tus lágrimas. Me dejaste acercarme a ti.

Después de pasados los 30 minutos de descanso te sugerí ir a la enfermería para descansar un poco. Tu seguiste mi consejo. Pero cuando fui a visitarte a la enfermería en el descanso del almuerzo fue grande mi sorpresa cuando la enfermera de informó que te habías devuelto a tu casa.

Espere verte hoy en el instituto. No fuiste.

Te mande un mensaje a la espera de que contestaras. No respondiste.

Le pregunté a Daidouji si sabía algo de ti. No sabía nada.

Simplemente desapareciste.

Exhalo cansado y me dejo caer en mi cama. Hoy fue un día agotador. Siento como mis parpados empiezan a cerrar cuando escucho mi celular sonar.

Eres tú.

"L…" empiezas diciendo pero te interrumpes por completo. Me quedo expectante a que completes la frase "¿Shaoran?" dices tú sorprendiéndome y haciéndome enderezar y sentarme por completo. Mi convicción del cansancio quedó completamente olvidado.

"S-si hola" respondo yo, dejando por completo la confianza de ayer y ante ayer esfumada por completo

"¿Estas ocupado? ¿Podemos hablar?"

"No tranquila no estoy haciendo nada importante, ¿qué pasa?" te callas unos segundos y me vuelves a responder.

"Perdón por haberme ido de la enfermería sin contarte, ocurrió una emergencia en casa y debía ir lo más pronto posible. Es también la razón a porque no fui hoy." Sonaste tan nerviosa a través de la línea que no tuve más remedio que sonreír un poco. No hay tristeza en tu voz.

"No hay problema. Aunque la verdad estaba preocupado porque ni Daidoji sabía dónde estabas"

"Oh lo siento mucho. Es que no he podido hablar con nadie en todo el día"

"¿Significa que soy el primero?" pregunto yo con diversión. No sé qué pasa conmigo, pero siento que nuestra relación se ha vuelto mucho más cercana.

"Así es" respondes tú con la misma diversión en tu voz que la mía. Río un poco "verás, me gustaría hablar personalmente contigo… ¿te parecería encontrarnos bajo el cobertizo de siempre?"

"Si claro" respondo yo y después de decidir vernos en 10 minutos colgamos.

Camino con mi sombrilla hasta el techo donde empezó todo. Tú ya estás ahí, esperándome.

Nos decimos unos cortos _"hola",_ y miramos la lluvia caer mientras dejamos que el silencio nos envuelva. Esta vez no es un silencio tenso como el del primer día, no, este está lleno de tranquilidad; confianza. Ahora puedo confirmar en mi interior como nos hemos acercado en estos últimos días. Todavía no has respondido a mi confesión, pero no tienes que hacerlo tan rápido. Por ahora me basta con saber que no huiras de mí. La palabra mágica es _"por ahora"._

"Otra vez, perdón por no avisarte donde estaba, Shaoran" dices tú rompiendo el silencio.

"No te preocupes, al menos ya estás aquí". Dejamos que el silencio nos envuelva otra vez.

"Mi hermano me escribió ayer." Dices y te miro sorprendido. Sigues mirando la lluvia de la forma más natural posible. Como si hubieras asimilado por mucho tiempo esta información y ahora simplemente lo has aceptado. Continuas hablando. "Quiere que lo vaya a ver mañana. No quiere ver a mi padre. No quiere que le cuente donde está tampoco. Solo quiere verme a mi" Callas unos minutos antes de mirarme y continuar hablando "¿Qué debería hacer Shaoran?"

Sin darle tiempo a mi cabeza pensar, sujeto tu mano en la mía y le doy un apretón. "Haz lo que diga tu corazón Sakura" digo sonriéndote. Me miras unos instantes y te acercas más a mí. Apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro y yo apoyo mi cabeza en la tuya. Todavía estamos viendo la lluvia y como aumenta, volviendo al cielo más gris. Pero no siento frío. Contigo a mi lado, siento paz.

"Shaoran yo… me gustaría que me acompañaras mañana" esto me tomo por sorpresa, pero no dude en sonreírte.

"Por supuesto. Por ti, lo que sea". Y no me refiero solo a visitar a tu hermano.

* * *

 _ **Sábado, 2:32 pm**_

Cuando Touya Kinomoto vio a su hermana caminar hacia el pórtico de su casa cogida de la mano de un chico de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros, supo inmediatamente que lo odiaba. Se comportó hostil con el chico, incluso casi le cierra la puerta en la cara de no ser porque Yukito lo reprimió al ser muy " _grosero con el muchacho"._

Sabía en el fondo que no tenía derecho a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que el chico podía devolverle a su hermana las sonrisas que él le había arrebatado con su partida. Sabía que ver al chico en esos instantes en su hogar significaba que Sakura le tenía suficiente confianza para traerlo en frente de su familia.

Sabía que Sakura amaba al _mocoso._

Sabía que el _mocoso_ amaba a Sakura.

Y lo odiaba.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Ver como se comportaban el par de adolescentes fue lo que a poco fue asegurado el amor que se tenían entre ellos. Desde el primer momento en que los vio salir del juntos del taxi debajo de un paraguas negro – demasiado cerca para su gusto - vio cómo se sujetaron de la mano con tal naturalidad que parecían una pareja de años. Pensó en mencionarlo, pero no quería aceptarlo todavía. Sacar ese pensamiento al aire significaba una posible respuesta afirmativa por parte de su hermana. No quería arriesgarse a eso.

Lo segundo fue cuando Yukito los invitó a la sala de estar mientras el de cabello más oscuro iba a preparar té. Al volver quedó tan sorprendido que casi riega el contenido de la tetera. Los vio sentados demasiado cerca para su gusto. El chico tenía un brazo apoyado en el espaldar del sofá y pasando por la espalda de la chica. Ésta mientras tanto apoyaba su rodillas en las rodillas de él. Estaba seguro que lo hacían de forma inconsciente, sin embargo, este pensamiento en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo perturbo más.

Sabía que su desespero de evitar la unión de los dos adolescentes era un simple berrinche de hermano sobreprotector. Sentía que el chico de cabello castaño oscuro le estaba una de las cosas más importantes de su vida.

Pero al ver la mirada del chico sobre la chica.

Al ver como al hablar actuaban con tal naturalidad – El _mocoso_ y Sakura hablaban con Yukito mientras esta se tomaba medio té y luego se lo pasaba al chico para que este se lo terminara, todo sin dejar de hablar con el chico de cabello gris o siquiera mirarse al hacer el acto.

Como la mirada de la chica se suavizaba al ver de re ojo al chico cada tanto tiempo – demasiado seguido si se lo preguntaban a Touya.

Se dio cuenta, que estaba en completo agradecimiento con Li Shaoran, todo por una simple razón: Sakura era feliz.

Acercándose la noche la conversación torno seria. Murieron las bromas y la leve conversación para dar paso a la realidad de la situación.

Touya fue el primero en hablar. Se disculpó con su hermana. Se disculpó por las sonrisas que le robó al irse un año atrás. Se disculpó por abandonarla en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba. Se disculpó por no darse cuenta de lo mucho que sufría la adolescente al ver o escuchar las peleas de su hermano y su padre, al haberla puesto entre la espada y la pared.

El silencio reinó entre ellos. Touya no esperaba nada. Aceptaría lo que Sakura quisiera darle. Agradecería su perdón, así como comprendería su rencor. Estaba listo para la respuesta de su hermana.

Sakura observó a su hermano con una mirada que este no lograba descifrar. Una parte de él se sorprendió un poco, ¿Sakura siempre había sido tan abierta a dejar sus emociones fluir por sus ojos?

La chica mira durante unos segundos a Shaoran, el cual le devolvía la mirada. Era cierto lo que decían: Una mirada vale más que mil palabras.

Al momento en el que Sakura se volvió a su hermano, su mirada había cambiado. Había decisión en ellos.

"Hermano" inició ella rompiendo el silencio, "Todavía es difícil para mí perdonar tu abandono a la familia…" él asintió "pero siento que con el tiempo lograré hacerlo."

Touya se sorprendió un poco y se sintió aliviado. Sabía que la chica no la perdonaría tan fácil, pero era un inicio.

"Solo te pido una cosa, habla con papá. Tu partida fue dura también para él." Él chico lo dudo unos segundos pero asintió inmediatamente. Era hora dejar sus peleas de rebeldía y su incesante necesidad a pensar que su padre nunca lo comprendería.

Justo ahora se había dado cuenta que nunca se le había ocurrido que su padre no comprendía porque él nunca se había explicado.

"Así que hermano y Yukito… me encantaría comenzar de nuevo" dijo la chica dedicándoles una sonrisa, pero esta era diferente. Era verdadera.

Una sonrisa acompañada de los ojos verdes más brillantes que demostraban promesas y convicción en cumplirlas.

* * *

 ** _Domingo, 6:34 pm_**

Las gotas de lluvia no han dejado de caer y salpicar mi ventana.

Veo como el cielo gris se vuelve cada vez más oscuro con la caída de la noche. Como la neblina va cubriendo lo que queda del verde de las plantas; o lo oscuro que se empiezan a volver los charcos de las calles.

Veo como el gris y lo oscuro comienza a apoderarse de todo lo que encuentra la vista.

Y aun así siento como todo se ve más colorido que nunca.

El encuentro con mi hermano y Yukito todavía retumba en mi memoria. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento como yo de hace mucho tiempo. Respiro profundo y cierro los ojos mientras escucho como el sonido de las gotas siguen golpeando contra mi ventana. ¿A esto se refieren algunas personas cuando dicen que encuentran paz en la lluvia?

Aun así, hay algo que todavía perturba mi recién encontrada calma. No he podido hablar contigo desde ayer que me dejaste en mi puerta después de la visita a mi hermano.

Admitir que no sé cómo iniciar una conversación contigo es un poco vergonzoso, pero no me alejare de ti como lo hacía antes; esta vez quiero estar a tu lado.

Acciono de la manera como planee casi una hora entera.

Respiro hondo.

Tomo el teléfono.

Marco.

Espero.

Claro está, el hecho de que siento que mi corazón está al borde de desembocarse no era parte del plan, sin embargo me controlo y sigo esperando a que contestes en la otra línea.

Suena tres veces y finalmente escucho tu voz.

"¿Sakura?" te escucho decir. Juraría que escucho tu voz temblar un poco, como si estuvieras nervioso, pero posiblemente sea solo yo.

"Eh… hola Shaoran" digo yo y casi me golpeo contra la ventana al ver lo débil y temblorosa que salieron esas palabras. "s-solo quería agradecerte por acompañarme a visitar a mi hermano. Sé que no estabas en la obligación ni nada por el estilo, así que quería decirte que lo que hiciste ayer significo mucho para mí. D-digo, no es como si solo lo que hiciste ayer fuera lo único que significó, hiciste muchas cosas más, quiero decir, espero que no pienses que voy de chico en chico contándole mi vida, no soy de las que hablan mucho con cualquier chico. ¡Digo, No es que seas cualquier chico, t- tu eres especial!..."

"SAKURA!" Interrumpes mi palabrería desde el otro lado de la línea con un toque de burla en tu voz. "En serio que no fue molestia acompañarte, te dije una vez y te lo volveré a decir; por ti, lo que sea."

Nos quedamos en silencio y escucho tu respiración en la otra línea. Irónicamente, aun cuando sé que la distancia física entre nosotros en este momento es gigantesca, siento que estamos más cerca que nunca. Finalmente, tu interrumpes el silencio

"Sakura yo…" pero dejas que el silencio vuelva reinar. Escucho como suspiras desde el otro lado de la línea. "Yo tengo que decirte algo. Pero no quiero decírtelo por teléfono."

Siento como los nervios empiezan a inundarme y pienso en todas las posibilidades de poder vernos. Sin embargo miro a la ventana y suspiro. El día sigue lluvioso. Estoy a punto de decirte algo, pero tú hablas primero.

"Es por eso que ya voy en camino a tu casa." Me dejas sorprendida.

Empiezo a intentar disuadirte de hacerlo: El día estaba muy lluvioso. Podría ser peligroso. Te podrías enfermar.

Ninguna de mis excusas te importa. Me dices que llegas en 10 minutos y cuelgas.

Decir que estoy atónita es quedarme corta. Sin embargo, hago lo primero que se me viene a la mente: Cojo mi suéter, mis botas de lluvia, mi sombrilla y salgo por la puerta.

¿Fue una idea lógica, coherente, y racional? No.

¿Alguna vez alguien dijo que lo mejor de su vida inició por una idea lógica, coherente, y racional? No.

Todo inicia por una locura. Justo como lo que yo estoy haciendo en este momento.

Camino por los senderos nublados y las calles encharcadas buscando por todas partes tu figura.

Finalmente te encuentro. Me miras sorprendido y veo cómo te acercas cada vez más rápido a mí.

No sé si es el clima, o todo lo que ha ocurrido en la semana, o la locura que estoy cometiendo, pero siento como un arranque de emoción se va apoderando de mí y sin pensarlo camino cada vez más rápido hacia ti.

Estoy 100% segura que no te lo esperabas.

Y yo, bueno, te repito que ni siquiera estaba pensando.

Pero no me importa.

Porque rápidamente suelto mi sombrilla y me abalanzo sobre ti dándote un beso.

Tu quedas sorprendido, pero no tardas en responderme.

Paso mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello. Tu pasas tu mano por mi cabello acercándome más a ti mientras tu otra mano sujeta la sombrilla que a duras penas nos cubre a los dos.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos. Veo como tus ojos reflejan la misma emoción que los míos y sonrío; una sonrisa de verdad. Una sonrisa de alegría.

Tu sonríes también. Una de las sonrisas por las que estoy segura, la mitad de las chicas del instituto se morirían por ver. Pero me siento curiosamente orgullosa de saber que esta sonrisa la he causado yo.

Nos separamos un poco más y veo como tus ojos miran algo detrás mío. Sigo tu mirada y casi suelto un bufido de lo irónica que resulta la situación. Por qué a unos pocos pasos de nosotros está el techo donde comenzó todo. Donde nos cubrimos por primera vez una semana atrás.

Caminamos rápido hacia el techo. Todavía intento registrar si esto es un sueño o no. ¿Acaso me levantaré con el mismo corazón resguardado y la sonrisa fría y falsa lista para mostrar al mundo?. Sin embargo, estos pensamientos quedan en el olvido al momento en el que siento como tu mano sujeta un poco más fuerte a la mira sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Nos secamos un poco con un pequeño pañuelo que tenía. Reímos al darnos cuenta que no sirvió de nada. Nos quedamos en silencio viendo como el deja vu nos inunda. Aun cuando la lluvia baja la temperatura del aire no siento frio en absoluto. No sueltas mi mano. No suelto la tuya. Solo nos quedamos mirando como la lluvia se desata en frente nuestro.

"Sakura" dices tú, interrumpiendo el silencio. Te miro a la espera de saber que quieres decirme. Tú sigues mirando la lluvia. La seguridad en tus ojos me asombra. "Te amo".

Abro los ojos como platos. Una corriente de sentimientos recorre mi cuerpo a mil por hora. Asombro, miedo, sorpresa, pero más que todo, Felicidad. Una gran felicidad se ha apoderado de mí.

Sin tiempo que perder me vuelvo a abalanzar sobre ti y te abrazo hacia mí. Tu respondes a mi abrazo al instante.

"Yo también te amo Shaoran". Te digo yo. Siento como una sonrisa se posa en tus labios. Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos a los ojos. Veo como reflejas los mismos sentimientos que yo; cómo te quiero decir lo mismo que me quieres decir a mí: _te amo._

* * *

 _ **Lunes, 8:35 am**_

Veo pasar a la pareja más popular y adorada por todos por las puertas del instituto. El instante en el que la noticia se corrió de que Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li estaban juntos, casi todo el instituto parecía festejando. Estoy igualmente emocionada y al igual que mis amigas me acerco a ellos al ver como caminan de la mano por los pasillos. Veo como Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiraguizawa, la segunda pareja más popular del instituto y mejores amigos de la pareja del momento, se acercan.

"¡Ay Sakura, estoy tan feliz de que por fin estén juntos!" escucho a Tomoyo decir

"La verdad ya te estabas tardando Shaoran" dice Eriol. A ambos comentarios la pareja señalada se sonroja.

Tal vez para algunos podría ser un evento complemente normal, una pareja más de instituto; pero esta es distinta. Se puede ver en los ojos de ambos cuando miran al otro; un amor que va más allá de lo que cualquiera puede aspirar a tener.

Son dos almas que estaban destinadas a ser.

"Espera amiga, tengo curiosidad" empieza a decir Tomoyo a su amiga peli castaña "Necesito detalles, ¿Cómo finalmente sucedió?"

La chica río un poco y en sus ojos se ve que la historia no es corta. "Ay Tomoyo tengo tanto que contarte, pero no es el momento, iniciaré contándote que todo empezó la semana pasada, verás…"

La chica empieza a contar su historia pero dejo de escuchar por respeto a la pareja. Veo como ríen ante la historia de la chica. Cómo hay un rápido sonrojo que pasa por los rostros de ella o él. Veo como se miran; como nunca los ojos del chico dejan de mirar a la peli castaña. O como la chica mira de reojo cada cuantos segundos al chico de ojos cafés al lado suyo.

Sin embargo, observo ante todo, como nunca sueltan la mano del otro, y aun cuando podrían ser estupideces mías, siento que, aunque pasen los años, nunca soltaran.

Se escuchan las voces y risas distorsionadas a medida que se alejan las dos parejas por el pasillo. Sonrío un poco y me dirijo a mi clase. Veo por la ventana antes de entrar. Hoy hará sol.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Ay que bonito :') Para serles sincera, me salieron 21 PÁGINAS EN WORD!, Soy una contradicción, no logro escribir ni media página haciendo un ensayo pero para hacer una historia me salen más de veinte páginas XD.

Me gustaría saber que les pareció :D

R&R, nos leemos en otra ocasión

LysL0ve


End file.
